They Alone Can Make My Soul Take Flight
by Elizabeth Marie Cooper
Summary: Best friends Alicia and Mariam stumble upon a secret portal that takes them to the Phantom's world. Musically talented the girls become apart of the Opera house. What happens when Erik finds them? Will they help their angel of music? Humor and Adventure!
1. The Mirror

Hey guys! So this story is going to be my fun little spare time story. You see me and my best friend Alicia LOVE the Phantom of the Opera. It's not just the movie, but the music. We are both violinists at our school's advanced orchestra and have a deep appreciation for music. When I met her freshman year, we talked about POTO and instantly became great friends. Since that time, up till now, our junior yr, we are still best friends and probably can't shut up about POTO. So, I figured why not dedicate this story to a great friendship, and the amazing Erik! Okay phangirls, who's with me on this one? That's right, EVERYONE! Cheers to best friends and the Phantom of the Opera

Disclaimer: I do not own the phantom of the opera or the musical.

"Whoa" A girl with straight dark brown hair looked down at her seat to the beautiful stage and orchestra pit.

"WHOA!" yelled a boy with spiked black hair in her ear.

"Owww! Conner shut up!"

"What?"

"It's _disrespectful_ to yell in a theatre, specially the Auditorium Theatre!" she said through clenched teeth.

"Oh hey Alicia!"

The boy Conner turned to face a girl who came up next to him. She had very curly brown hair and big brown eyes. Half Italian and half Puerto Rican, her hair was naturally bouncy and fell to her shoulders. She was the same height as the other girl.

"Hey Conner, hey Mariam"

The girl Mariam turned to smile at her.

"Yay! You're here! I thought I was going to be stuck with him all night" said Mariam.

Mariam was a short skinny girl, like Alicia, and shared her big eyes. Mariam's were a green blueish combination. Both girls were pale and had slight freckles. Both were of European and Mediterranean descent. Both were best friends who shared a passion, music.

They were at the Auditorium Theatre, a famous place in Chicago where the joffery ballet put on performances. Being part of their school's orchestra, the best in the city, they were on a field trip to see a performance.

"When does the show start?" asked Alicia

"20 minutes or so" Connor sat down and sighed

"Hey Alicia, bathroom?" Mariam turned from looking down at the orchestra pit.

"Sure, we still have time left."

The two girls headed back up the isle their school was filing in.

"Girls, where are you going?" their teacher's attention suddenly shifted from the students coming in.

"Bathroom" they both replied and chuckled after saying it together.

They stepped out into a bustling hallways of adults dressed in exquisite clothing, trying to find their sections.

"This way I think" Mariam turned to her left and Alicia followed close behind.

They made their way past dozen's of people. They found the bathroom only to see the long line of women standing by it.

"Oh no! We have to wait forever!" Alicia pouted and proceeded to head back.

"Wait a minute, c'mon there should be another one around here somewhere."

They got to the end of the hallway to find a lonely stair case going up.

"It's probably up those stairs"

"You sure?" asked Alicia

"Only one way to find out." Mariam started heading up and waited for Alicia to follow.

When they reached the landing they found a door, a brass handle, just like all the other bathroom doors.

"See! This must be a bathroom" said Mariam as she cheerfully stepped up to the door.

"Wouldn't it say women's?" Alicia asked as she peered at it.

Mariam was silent

"So it would….let's just figure out"

She opened the door and the girls stepped in to find another long hallway, light dimmed, paintings on each wall.

"Okay yeah definitely not a bathroom" Alicia looked at the painting closest to her.

Both of them stared at the painting, faces fixed in a confused yet awe expression.

"Isn't it pretty?" asked Alicia

"Sure is….hey look!" Mariam exclaimed.

She was pointing to a ring in the portrait of a lady.

"It's like that ring Raoul gave Christine in the Phantom of the Opera"

After a closer look Alicia's facial expression changed.

"That is the ring!"

Sure enough, it was the very same one as in the movie, down to the very last detail.

"Do you think this person was real?" asked Alicia

"Must have been" Mariam rocked back and forth on her ballet flats as she continued looking at the ring.

Alicia started humming "Angel of Music." It echoed off the alls in the darkness.

"That's really scary" Mariam looked around and then up as she heard a slight fluttering noise.

Both of them stared at the object that now was at their feet. An envelope, sealed with red ink and a skull. They both looked at each other, paler than they were before, and then back down at the letter.

"So….creepy Phantom of the Opera letter….cool" Mariam slowly bent over to pick it up.

"Someone must be messing with us" whispered Alicia as she kept circling and looking up, trying to find anyone that could be hiding on the upper balcony.

"_To the young ladies by the painting…_"Mariam's eyes widened in horror as she read the front of the envelope out loud.

"Read the rest" Alicia said.

Mariam quickly opened the letter and started reading it to Alicia:

"_Good evening to you ladies. It's a wonder how quickly you have found the portal, or has it found you? On the other side of the mirror lies another world which you wish to seek. Best friends can change the bad. Get through this and you will be glad."_

"No one signed it" Mariam turned the letter to see if she could find any clue as to who had wrote the letter.

"What the freak" said Alicia as she silently read the letter.

"Okay Conner…very funny" Mariam looked around.

"Hey what do you think this "mirror" thing is about?" she finally asked after making sure Conner wasn't going to sneak up behind them

"I don't know, but it definitely reminds me of the Phantom of the Opera"

Both of the girls had a slight dreamy look on their face when the glorious words "Phantom of the Opera" were said.

"_Look at your face in the mirror…I am there inside" _Mariam quietly sang.

A slight breeze was felt and the girls suddenly gasped as a bright light came from the painting. The ring was glowing, blazing with bright blue color and sparkled, casting bits of white and blue specks to appear on the walls and marble floor.

"Mariam…uhh...I think you just sang the magic words" Alicia was in shock as she kept staring at the glowing ring.

"Look!" Mariam pointed at the painting with her hand slightly shaking.

The painting that was now in front of them had begun a sudden transformation. Colors faded, shapers distorted, everything mixed into one, something like mixture. Then the process stopped. The painting that had once hung on the wall was now a mirror, golden rimmed, and open, revealing a passage way that shined brightly.

Alicia slowly approached the mirror, and then took a peak inside. She turned back to Mariam and smiled.

"What's there?" asked Mariam.

Alicia beckoned Mariam to come. Mariam stepped in the mirror with Alicia. The bright light suddenly dimmed and both of them smiled as they took in the sight around them.

Okay so yeah that's the first chapter... woo hoo. I want reviews please. Pretty please? With a cherry on top? C'mon people you know you want to find out what happens next!


	2. That doesnt mean he's here!

Hey so thanks for the reviews people. I knew you were anxious for another chapter so I spent my time writing this during some classes, and at home. Hmm. I don't own the Phantom Of The Opera, I do own Alicia and myself, literally no, figuratlively..yes because this is my story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls just stood there…smiling. This was it, this was Christine's dressing room, the one and only. They had just come in through Christine's mirror.

"Look it's beautiful!" Alicia pointed to Christine's dresser. It was adorned with roses, all types of jewelry, and contained many sealed envelopes, most likely from admirers.

"I wonder if Christine will be back soon" said Alicia.

"That it, if THIS is Christine's dressing room" replied Mariam looking around.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, maybe we came in at a later or earlier time period, I would need to look at the people to tell." Mariam sighed as she looked at one of the roses.

Mariam like her mother, a historian, fascinated by most time periods, could name any event. She had been taught three languages as a child, and was now learning her favorite, French.

Suddenly the door opened and Madame Giry faced them. She looked at the girls suddenly aware that they were newcomers, by their clothing.

"Comment appellez-vous?" she asked

"Je m'appelle Mariam et elle s'appelle Alicia" Mariam quickly replied.

Madame Giry nodded and then noticed the opened mirror.

"Oh no!" she gasped.

"Did you girls come from here?" she asked her face full of worry and fear.

"Yes we did" Alicia said, startled by the sudden change in language.

"You must go back where you came from immediately!"

Mariam looked back at the mirror, a brick wall now behind it.

"We cant Madame, the passage way is shut."

"Oh Non." Madame Giry paced by the mirror for a couple of seconds. "No, there has to be a way back, we can't have this happening."

"So it happened before?" asked Alicia

Madame Giry looked down as she answered.

"Yes…20 years ago, when I first came to the Opera House."

Mariam looked at Alicia. "What year would that be Alicia?"

"1988."

Madame Giry grew a confused look.

"Never mind" Mariam suddenly said, remembering the different era.

"Well you girls simply must find a way, but for now….you can stay with me." Madame Giry gave them a faint smile.

"You'll need new clothes, jobs, and maybe a room to stay in at night."

Alicia and Mariam both nodded and proceeded to follow Madame Giry out of Christine's dressing room and into the fabulous world of the Opera Theatre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How cool is this?" Mariam spun around in her new pale white dress, a blue ribbon in the back.

"Amazing!" Alicia stood smiling in her own pale white dress, bearing a red ribbon instead.

They were in their new room. A dull small blue room with a dresser, a mirror, and 2 twin beds, one on each side. The girls stood in front of the mirror adoring their new Victorian look.

"It's peaceful here, is it not?" Mariam asked?

"Yeah it is." Alicia sat down on her bed.

Mariam sensed that Alicia was anxious. She quickly sat opposite of Alicia on her own bed.

"You're waiting, to see if he's here, aren't you?

"Oh Mariam! Of course! I can't wait." Alicia's cheeks became a fiery red as the glimmer of hope shown in her eyes.

"Well don't be too hopeful. He might end up hating us..you know him, heck he might not even be here."

"Well you do want to see if it's true right?" asked Alicia

Mariam blushed slightly. "Yes."

Alicia giggled a bit and Mariam followed. The girls were anxious it was pretty obvious. Every little step in the Opera House sent them on a wild look about for the "phantom."

At rehearsal the next day, the girls were assigned violin parts. Ever since the managers learned about their musical abilities, the girls picked up their instruments and started rehearsals right away.

Mariam sat down next to Alicia in the orchestra pit and sighed. She glanced over to the piano and kept her gaze on it.

"Why don't you just ask for a change?" Alicia recognized that look on Mariam's face.

In their school orchestra, on days off, Mariam would play the piano and was in the company of Alicia and Connor most of the time.

"Eh…I dunno, do you think they would let me?" she asked sheepishly.

Alicia nodded and urged Mariam to ask.

Mariam got up and stood in front of the managers. She coughed a bit too loudly when she saw they were turned around.

"Excuse me, monsieurs? May I request an instrumental change?"

The managers looked at each other and then back at Mariam.

"Well get on with it girl. What instrument would you prefer to play?" Andre rushed Mariam to get an answer.

"The piano" she quietly said.

"The piano you say? Hmmm..do you think you have to skills to play?"

Mariam got raged at this.

"Do I THINK?? I know I have skills." Mariam crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

"Prove it" spat out one of the managers.

Mariam smiled and made her way over to the piano.

Alicia gave her a thumbs up and a big smile. Mariam nodded and looked at the ivory white keys.

What happened next made Mariam fill with passion and the managers in awe. Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven filled the air and caught the attention of many.

"Yes! Yes! Here's the part." Andre applauded and rushed up to Mariam to give her the music.

After rehearsal Alicia sat down next to Mariam on the piano and gave her a hug.

"Told you!" she gave a big smile.

"_Very nice. Brava mademoiselle"_ a soft whisper rushed by.

Alicia shivered up and turned to Mariam who was also very tense and _very_ alert.

Anyone could see it in their eyes, their anxiousness came back. Neither of them spoke for a couple of moments. They just sat there staring out into the opera seats.

"Did…you here that?" asked Alicia very quietly, almost in a whisper.

Mariam nodded and then got up immediately as if something has shocked her.

"Someone's moving in the seats." Her attention was now very directed to her right.

"What did you see?" Alicia quietly stood up and looked at where Mariam was now looking.

"Running and then nothing." Her eyes searched the seats in front of her.

Alicia smiled and shivered.

"Oh come on…it can't be." Mariam finally broker her gaze.

"You never know" said the anxious Alicia as she packed up her violin.

"Come on, lets go." Mariam waited for Alicia and then they headed out of the opera place and to the glorious dinner awaiting them in the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Another chapter coming up soon! Reviews please?


End file.
